


Fall In Place

by Fancy_Ravenclaw



Series: Brooklyn Nine-Nine Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Fancy_Ravenclaw
Summary: Captain Holt and Kevin see each other again for the first time after Holt and Jake's six-month stay in the witness protection programme in Florida. Set after s04e03.





	Fall In Place

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I thought about in the bath. Hope you enjoy.

After spending two hours at the airport and almost three on an airplane right after, captain Raymond Holt looks like a mess. Jake Peralta, walking next to him with a ridiculous pair of sunglasses and an enormous grin decorating his face, most likely thinks his boss looks exactly the same as always, but Holt disagrees. He feels uneasy in his loose buttondown with a vaguely Hawaiian print and tries his best to look stoic to balance out his outfit. Fifty yards or so ahead he can see his husband standing at the barrier surrounded by other people awaiting their loved ones. He subconsciously quickens his steps.

As they reach the fence Amy comes up from behind them where she’d been walking with Rosa and grabs her fiance’s hand, “I’m so glad we’re back in New York. Together.” She says. Jake leans down to kiss her, but before their lips can touch Holt has already turned away. Kevin steps forward, extending his hand, and Holt takes it gladly and shakes it, “Hello, Kevin.”

“Hello, Raymond. It’s good to have you back.”

“Thank you. It is good to be back.” They let go of each other’s hands. “I am sorry for getting so emotional. It is quite inappropriate.”

“It’s alright, Raymond. It suits the occasion.”

Behind them Amy and Jake have separated, settling for a simple arm around each other’s waists, and give each other a look. Jake looks wholly delighted by this strange interaction in front of him.

Rosa puts a hand on both of their shoulders, making the couple turn around. “Look,” She says, “Your dads are back together.” 

Jake and Amy both grin awkwardly.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Fall In Place by Bry. He's good, give him a listen.


End file.
